With the popularity of Wi-Fi (Wireless-Fidelity), smart devices with Wi-Fi are more and more. A typical Wi-Fi smart device needs to cooperate with a mobile phone App (Application) for use after connecting to a network, the mobile phone App may view the state and result of the smart device, and may send instructions to control the smart device. And a particularly important problem for the smart device is how to authenticate the mobile phone App, so that the mobile phone App may safely access and control the smart device.
A method for authenticating access provided in the related art is that: when a user accesses the Wi-Fi smart device through the mobile phone App, the user needs to manually enter an access password on the mobile phone App, the mobile phone App sends the access password entered by the user to the Wi-Fi smart device, and the Wi-Fi smart device allows the mobile phone App to access after the access password is successfully matched.
In the process of implementing the present disclosure, it is found by the inventor that at least the following problems existing in the related art: since the user needs manually enter the access password on the mobile phone App, an illegal user may easily acquire the access password, and use the access password to access the Wi-Fi smart device, and thus the security is relatively poor.